


Descent V: On a Leash 坠落V：约束

by Setg2154



Series: Descent 坠落 [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 不论如何，这是一次合谋。





	1. Chapter 1

为了一份迟迟未见签名落笔的合同，压住不耐烦端着香槟杯，作为合作方打高尔夫的陪客实属无可奈何。几个小时里，他穿着三件套站在绿茵场之间，和人追着一颗小球四处乱走踩满两脚草汁已经有够令人无语，让情况雪上加霜的是，沈昌珉还在公司里等他。他们两个原定在午饭后一起修改晚上视频会议上需要的提案最终稿，但由于上述情况，郑允浩不得不在午餐前就离开公司。

 

整个下午，他弟弟被他晾在办公室里。等到天色发昏的八点半，郑允浩婉拒晚餐邀请，终于可以拿着署了名的文件驱车往回走。他拿出手机，扫了一眼，屏幕上无数未接来电中明晃晃夹着两小时前昌珉打来的，一时之间竟不知道该怎么回过去更合适。他相信沈昌珉在打给他的时候就已经耐心告罄，而让对方再等两小时无异于字面意义上的自讨苦吃。

 

他这下午喝了几杯，有点头晕，此时真的不愿意费神考虑自己即将面对的未知考验。司机早在该下班的时候就给他遣回了家，郑允浩叹了口气，钻进车里，一只手按着太阳穴，一只脚把油门踩得生猛。

 

*

 

公司早已人去楼空，但大厦顶层属于郑允浩办公室的灯光长明不灭。他迈进公司大楼前先看了眼腕表，时针分针形成标准直角，九点整。他踏进电梯，已经在做承接沈昌珉的怒火的心理准备。即便如此，当他推开总裁办公室厚重的大门，心跳仍然漏了几排。

 

坐在办公桌后面的沈昌珉浑身被比乌木办公桌更漆黑的西服包裹。他身形放松，向后靠住椅背，两腿交叠，像是在闭目养神。而郑允浩踏入门内的瞬间，那双深埋在眉骨阴影中的大眼睛倏然张开，视线已经紧紧盯住了他。

 

他眼神里的兴致盎然让郑允浩呼吸一凛。他从沈昌珉脸上看不到怒意，反而看到一个若即若离的微笑。那种和颜悦色用等着猎物主动落进陷阱的猎人作比或许比较合适。郑允浩很清楚，他的兄弟其实对自己犯错这件事情充满期待。

 

因为，一旦他犯错，不论事情经过结果究竟在不在郑允浩一手掌握之内，沈昌珉都可以毫不留情地为此惩罚他。不是出于瑕疵必报的恶劣性格，他们彼此都明白，而是因为沈昌珉有这么做的权力。自从某个冬天泊雪的夜晚郑允浩就赋予了沈昌珉这份特殊的权力，而他的兄弟向来都毫不吝啬地挥霍它。

 

现在郑允浩心情很忐忑，但步子却迈得还算稳健，似乎他永远得以处事不惊。他走近办公桌，站在桌子边缘一米外，像个准备给上司就完全搞砸调研报告递道歉信的小职员，只是从郑允浩身上看不到一丁点尊卑有别的软弱气。这就是他的魅力所在。但郑允浩的认错态度还是相对诚恳的。

 

“我回来了，”现在的情况下没有斟酌词句的必要，“我找过去的时候不知道李总口中的‘有空’是有空要打五小时高尔夫。搞得这么晚很抱歉。提案改完了吗？”

 

“在我单方面的决定下，是的，改完了。”在郑允浩就他的独断专行张口反驳前，沈昌珉从舒适的意大利皮椅上站起了身，绕到他哥哥身后来，俯身在他耳后嗅着。当他闻到酒精，沈昌珉走回郑允浩眼前，一只手颇具苛责意味地落在了他的后颈。

 

尽管沈昌珉的姿势富于威胁性，但他开口时声音很平缓，像是坐拥全世界的冷静。“除了让你陪着打高尔夫外他还做了什么？”

 

郑允浩哑然。他踏进办公室前，做好的是为自己放沈昌珉鸽子而接受惩罚的准备——他以为沈昌珉喜欢闻他已经无伤大雅，但他忽略了自己喝过的三杯香槟还把车飙到八十五迈，对自己的人身安全疏忽一时，让事态一下变得严峻很多。他忽然觉得自己浑身上下是沾满酒气的破绽，在沈昌珉眼前任人宰割。

 

好吧，现在他可以重新做心理准备了。 _是再一次被安置在他弟弟的膝头承受掌掴，还是会让他屁股里夹着按摩棒去开等下的视频会议？或者把他推到高潮边沿后延续对他射精的压制，直到他软弱地啜泣求饶？_

“没什么。只是在逛草坡的时候陪饮了三杯。”郑允浩叹口气，闭上眼睛，不愿多做想象。

 

“然后从草坡开回了公司？”沈昌珉明知故问，他乐在其中，似乎永远不会看腻郑允浩在明白了接下来会在自己身上发生的事情后的故作镇定。不过相较于总是喜欢虚张声势的郑允浩，沈昌珉其实更容易满足。且不论沈昌珉循序渐进的“惩罚”进行到何种地步，郑允浩似乎永远可以更进一步。更进一步地忍受不适，更进一步地接纳侵犯，更进一步地感受痛楚。

 

而他原本毫无容忍这些的必要。 沈昌珉总是为这一点心醉神迷。

 

当沈昌珉的手落在他后颈，推着他往沙发走去时，郑允浩仍然驻足不前。他的哥哥总要反抗一下，维护一下尊严，告诉他并不是每一个愿望他都能不加抵抗地照单全收。

 

这让沈昌珉更兴奋了，他的兴奋体现于嘴角绽放的笑容。他知道郑允浩最终会顺从的。他手下的力道变得不容违抗，捏着郑允浩的脖子，像老鹰提一只兔子，三步并作两步，带着对方来到沙发边上。

 

“哥可能不知道我晚上有多生气，不过比起这个，哥更应该知道酒驾有多危险。”沈昌珉眯起眼睛，把郑允浩按在那张水蓝色的天鹅绒沙发上。这是偌大办公室中唯一色调明快的陈设，郑允浩讽刺地后知后觉。眼前，他弟弟俯视自己，姿势如同君王般威严，“不计前嫌也可以，等下的视频会议我一人出席就好。因为唯有这一点必须要让你切身学会才可以。”

 

*

 

郑允浩从看到沈昌珉手上拿的绳子，还有那根尺寸不小的按摩棒的那一刻起就开始神情恍惚。这似乎是一种心理的自我保护机制，藉由残存的一点酒意，让现实变得缥缈一点从而好接受些。沈昌珉单膝跪在他身前，把他衬衣袖口和领口的扣子都解开几颗，又帮他摘掉腕表，脱掉鞋子。

 

“我会轻点的，哥。现在在沙发上跪下，双腿分开。”沈昌珉的姿势还是单膝跪地，但他的声音是属于支配者的。

 

郑允浩照做了。他的膝盖陷进柔软的沙发里，在他的想象里自己正在激流勇进、举步维艰。可在沈昌珉把他的两手手腕和分别和脚踝捆在一起、他不得不挺直腰杆的时候他才发现，对于即将发生在他身上的事情，郑允浩没有感到令人动弹不得的恐惧。相反，他双腿大敞，跪着面对为所欲为的沈昌珉，心中毫无芥蒂。

 

他感到自己的肌肉是放松的，心绪也还算宁静。那份不愿引颈受戮的反抗精神竟然偃旗息鼓，在恍然间令他觉得不可理喻，他忽然挣扎起来。身体失去平衡，郑允浩栽倒在沙发上，很快被沈昌珉扶正。他的弟弟用刚刚把他绑起来的手顺着他的头发，嘴里发出安抚的嘘声。

 

“Hush…”

 

把他任何一个微笑反应都纳入眼底的沈昌珉对他呈现出的矛盾感到非常满意。他耐心地把郑允浩的头抱进怀中，如果忽略沙发上那根等下就要插进郑允浩屁股里的按摩棒不计，沈昌珉在动作里的关切和心疼简直无懈可击。

 

郑允浩深呼吸着，他的反抗在双手的绳结纹丝不动的情况下显得非常徒劳。他用尽全力稳住不动，在沈昌珉勾着他的下巴抬起他的脸的时候咬住嘴唇。他抬着眼睛，努力和沈昌珉对上视线，并不知道自己这个样子看起来有多尖锐。

 

又尖锐，又脆弱，而且非常艳丽，让人生出想要将他整个摧毁的愿望。

 

有别于残忍的想象，沈昌珉吻了他。柔软的轻吻先是落在他的额头，又落在他的鼻梁上。郑允浩浑身一震，似乎比起暴力和胁迫，一个吻更能让他动摇。沈昌珉最后捧着他的脸吻住嘴唇，用舌尖扫着他的唇瓣。

 

沈昌珉很少吻他。隐秘的渴望使郑允浩不得不放下身段回吻过去，沈昌珉尝起来像薄荷糖一样又甜又凉。当西裤纽扣被解开，裤子被褪到腿弯的时候他还没从这个柔情的吻中回过神来，但沈昌珉在他身前蹲了下去，一只手已经滑进他的臀缝，另一只手拿过润滑剂，嘴边挂着刺眼的微笑，让郑允浩怀疑刚才那个柔情的吻是不是自己在做梦。一股突然的愤懑让他又挣扎起来，两个肩膀倔强地拧动，把贴在他身上的沈昌珉的手甩开。

 

“先别碰我。”他哑着嗓子，被绑在脚踝处的无法挣脱的手腕很快红肿起来。

 

“距离上次才几天？”沈昌珉按住他的胳膊制止他伤害自己的动作，同时问他。

 

上一次，是一周之前。郑允浩为私自同情沈昌珉支付了代价。他的身上还留着那次惩戒的印子，乳首红肿，臀瓣青紫，像是某种罗马奴隶的标记。这几天里它们已经淡去很多，但突然提到，郑允浩感觉它们又开始烧起来了。他没法忘记自己被打屁股到射精的记忆，而且他似乎经常犯错。这个认知让热度迅速蔓延到他的脸颊，他被迫低下头去，喉结艰难地滑动。

 

沈昌珉从不热衷言语的恐吓，但他喜欢看到郑允浩露出羞涩的样子。“不管你多么努力地伪装，从你跪在沙发上的那一刻起，你已经交出了你的意志和你的控制权。难道不是这样吗，哥？”

 

郑允浩在他怀里发着抖，沈昌珉继续说下去，他俯首至他哥哥的耳畔，嘴唇擦着他的耳垂，声音低沉而优雅。“有时候我不禁猜想，当我弄疼你的时候，你是不是非常享受？或者说是在每一次我迫使你感到无能为力时，你都沉迷其中？”

 

郑允浩的反驳是下意识的，“不…”

 

但沈昌珉打断了他，“我们已经拥有了许多秘密，哥。但你知道，自己的极限远不止如此。也许你不愿意面对这个事实，不过没关系，因为我看的很清楚。我们拥有的只是冰山一角。”他的手抬起郑允浩的脸蛋，好让那双漂亮的丹凤眼看着自己，“我想要弄明白你的意志力究竟有多么强大，你的尊严又是多么高贵而难以侵犯——”

 

郑允浩咬着下唇，他知道自己正在脸红。他努力忍住断开这个对视的怯懦。

 

果然，沈昌珉笑了。“当然，在使你沦陷之前，我必须用尽所有我最中意的手段——”

 

他恶魔般的弟弟放开环抱他的双手，去拿放在他们身边的东西。那根按摩棒，还有润滑剂。他的西裤和内裤一起被褪到腿弯，当两根黏滑的手指按在他的后穴入口，郑允浩闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸。

 

事到如今，也没什么好遮遮掩掩的了。“轻点。”

 

“好。你放松点，哥。”沈昌珉声音带笑，听起来真的像含情脉脉的温柔情人。不过以沈昌珉对郑允浩的了解，深谙他哥哥并不需要什么温柔对待，于是两根指头极富效率地捅进去，立刻翻搅起来。

 

郑允浩呼吸一滞。沈昌珉的手指带给他不小的刺激，他要咬住嘴唇才不至于叫出声。被强撑开的穴口是胀痛的，被指尖剐蹭着的肠壁却异常的热。他的自尊在惩罚中忍辱负重，不容许他承认这种堕落的渴望。但他看不到自己，并不知道自己承受痛苦和欢愉时反应的别无二致。他皱紧的眉头，被咬的嫣红的嘴唇和抗拒的表情只会让沈昌珉更加投入地针对他。那两根手指的准备也算奢侈了，下一刻，就换了涂满润滑剂的按摩棒挤进来。

 

“张嘴。”

 

他哥哥深呼吸几次，把疼痛逼出的呻吟咽回去，张开了嘴。一个圆形的口枷塞进来，几乎太大了，和下面那根按摩棒一样。口枷撑满了他的嘴巴，郑允浩的鼻翼翕动，似乎还是在消化被过大的异物侵入身体的痛苦。

 

“腿再打开点。”

 

被命令的郑允浩久久没有动作，所以沈昌珉帮了他。他先用干净的那只手爱怜的摸了摸他酸软的下颌骨，另一只沾满润滑液的随意在他衣襟上抹干净，顺便掐了把他的乳头，让郑允浩从鼻子里发出不情愿的哼声。他笑着，握住郑允浩的两个膝盖，往两边分开，直到郑允浩的臀部无法悬空。他跪坐在沙发上，曲着颈子，像极了一只浮在水面上的天鹅。而当他坐的太低，还没整根没入的按摩棒又往里推了一点，郑允浩变成受惊的羚羊，整个人一跳。他挺起来的胸膛向后瑟缩一下，不过紧紧被束缚在身后脚踝上的双手限制了他的活动范围，他又不得不挺回去。

 

在所有能击溃郑允浩不近人情的伪装的手段里，性是其中富有效力、同时很有审美价值的一种。沈昌珉满意地多看了几眼手脚被束缚着跪在沙发上，上半身拉成一张满弓，同时极力忍住颤抖的郑允浩，告诉他自己不会把门落锁，所以他要哼得小声点，以免引得自己尚未离开公司的秘书闻声而来。

 

“我想你没有那么脆弱易碎。”沈昌珉最后对他说，赤裸裸的满足在他深色的眼睛里燃烧，他的身影消失在办公室的大门后，“乖乖坐在这里，等我回来。”

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

表面上看，这很简单。

 

在不可违抗的力量下，想象自己成为一个不幸的人，正在肉体的磨难中艰难度日。但对郑允浩而言，现在就放弃远远为时过早。他被束缚在身后的两只胳膊几乎像一对折断了的翅膀。肩膀被迫打开，胸膛挺得很高，这个姿势牵动他的脖颈向前伸，抬高下巴，暴露出咽喉，做出奉献的姿势。上衣还算完整，但裤子被剥掉了一半，挂在大腿上，屈辱地露出浑圆的屁股和半勃的性器。再往下一点，可以看到臀缝之间露出被润滑剂弄湿了的性玩具的底座，因为直径的缘故牢固地卡在他的后穴里，不会因为重力就滑出来。而它传导的每一丝震动，都如实反馈给被它塞满了的人。

 

郑允浩的腰小幅度地颤抖着。他用舌头抵住撑开他口腔的口球，他没法控制自己分泌个不停、濡湿了他整个下巴的口水，但还能尽量控制身体下意识的抽动。深埋在他后穴里的东西尺寸不小，但震动幅度不能用剧烈形容。它给他带来自己正被吊在半空中的错觉；嗡鸣着的按摩棒很难提供给他实质性的性快感，不过想要忽视它的存在则更加不可能。他努力保持下身静止，想要习惯这种难耐的挑拨。

 

其实被这样用性爱玩具填满后穴，之后就被放在一边不管的经历以前也不是没有过。甚至不乏更残酷的。他回忆起某个顶着他前列腺的、在一小时内都像打桩机般任劳任怨工作着直到电池耗尽的跳蛋，为这段噩梦感到一阵恶寒。

 

他很少失控，但那一次他跪在沈昌珉的两腿间，连续的不可违抗的高潮之后，连抬头的力气也没剩下。他像狗一样趴在他弟弟的膝头祈求饶恕。

 

郑允浩深吸一口气，看了眼墙上的挂钟。现在是九点四十二分，自沈昌珉离开后，时间过去了六分钟。最起码这一次他没有被蒙上眼睛，剥夺视觉。郑允浩主动闭上双眼，试图清空大脑。大多数时候他都能做到这个，把所有情绪放到潜意识的深处，这样感官的感受也会变得渺远一些。和手腕束缚在一起的脚踝紧绷着，十个脚趾蜷缩起来，像团起身体露出甲胄的刺猬。这些潜意识的自我防卫是徒劳的，但可以给他一点心理上的宽慰。

 

他试着回想过去几天的工作。那些尚待核对的计算，仍需推敲的项目，还有一些马虎应付过去的应酬。他想到今天下午高尔夫球场上的李志乾三番五次拖延的合同签名，在每一次和他说话时落在他小臂、大臂甚至是后背的手掌，那人眼睛里昭然若揭的渴望让他一边反胃，一边不得不保持微笑。碍于世俗礼貌，李总有许多轻佻话没有当着众人的面说出口，但在西装包裹的身躯上挂满了几天之前沈昌珉在惩戒中留下的印记的郑允浩同样有无法公之于众的秘密。

 

渐渐地，他被牢固的绳结束缚着的全身开始疼了。大大分开的膝盖陷进柔软的沙发里，流沙般吞噬他调整跪姿的可能性。他看似柔顺地坐在自己的小腿上，只是因为没法并拢双腿让他紧绷的肩膀和后背得到舒缓。或许往后靠一点会好受些——

 

随着他向后靠去的姿势，他的屁股压紧了沙发。因为太大而不能完全进入的按摩棒抵着沙发表面，被向里推了半寸，使得震源直接挨上了深埋在肉穴里的腺体。电闪雷鸣般的刺激穿透了他，几乎让他过分敏感的身体痉挛起来。郑允浩从鼻腔里发出一声高亢的呻吟。

 

在这之前，他的欲望接近于零。他被这难以接受的快感吓了一跳，他咬紧牙关，努力抬起身子，希望重力可以心慈手软地让按摩棒往下滑一些，不再要命地直接刺激他的前列腺。他算得上是成功了，一旦他抬起上身，按摩棒就往外滑落了几毫米；它仍然锲而不舍地震动着，好在给他带来的感觉不再是激烈的操弄，而是恢复了之前那样不上不下的、让他浑身发麻的撩拨。

 

他整个人都变得湿漉漉的。汗水沿着脸庞滚落，被唾液弄湿了的胸膛上下起伏。岔开的两条光裸的大腿之间，是在刚刚的刺激里迅速硬起来的性器，前液从顶端冒出来。这样一来，他已经把自己搞的很累了，郑允浩撑开沉重的眼皮，看了眼墙上的挂钟。

 

它铁面无私地指向九点四十五。

 

他从未觉得人生中有哪三分钟比现在还要煎熬。他的大腿和后背都在抽筋，可他不敢怠慢地提高臀部，因为他笃定一旦自己坐下去他就再也没有力气直起腰了。更加不幸的是，他的意志还在苦苦支撑，可身体却已经开始主动榨取快感。他浑身的关节像是被火车扎过一遍一样疼，但后穴还在不知廉耻地缩紧、挤压着，试图把那个大东西往里送一点，再多一点刺激，让他被理智的绳索拘束着的欲望挣脱出来。

 

他没法这样接受自己迫不可待的欲望。他的骄傲让他做不到像沈昌珉一样直面贪婪。或许是他兄弟在幼年间那些无以诉诸言语的黑暗经历从他身上洗去了一切忸怩作态，让早已窥进深渊最底端的沈昌珉不再避讳与这份黑暗相互凝望。他的坦然同时伴随严重的后遗症：郑允浩想到沈昌珉永远系到最上方的纽扣、不分四季与昼夜从不曾褪去的长袖，那些深陷在噩梦中、充斥着痉挛与无声落泪的夜晚，雷声轰鸣、雨如瓢泼时必然反锁的卧室房门，一阵钝痛击中了他的心脏。

 

他从被堵住的嘴里挤出一声悲怜的叹息。如果现在他必须经历这些，那么他想自己可以挨过去。

 

郑允浩咬紧口枷，腰又挺直两分。一分钟后，他就被证明自己是过分乐观了；开始抽筋的不仅是拗在背后的双臂和张开的大腿，因为长时间保持这个不自然的姿势，他的腰开始不受控制地挣扎起来。

 

他再一次跌进沙发里，像坠落河谷的信鸽。他最先做出的反应是一声悲鸣——那个又粗又大的按摩棒直接撞上他的前列腺，窄小的甬道里每一次震颤都深入到了那个柔弱的能够引燃他的地方。电流顺着他的尾椎一直舔舐到他的下腹，违背他意志的、对高潮的渴望开始让他眼穿肠断地发抖。他从喉咙里发出急促的干咽声，拼命想要挺起腰杆，但全身上下没有一簇肌肉听从指挥，全都软化在这网般笼罩他的低低快感中。

 

随着时间流逝，迫切的需求不停留在他的下腹，而是开始蔓延至全身。他衬衣底下的乳头硬着，性器早就硬到无以复加，每一寸皮肤和每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着不可能的逃离。他的理智已经无法分辨惩罚游戏和酷刑的边界，有一瞬间，他想他或许可以允许自己沉湎在这种堕落中。

 

心念一动，就足够成为撬开所有欲望的钥匙。

 

沈昌珉无疑很了解他，因而总能对唾手可得的郑允浩按耐不动。他总是很偏爱在挟持郑允浩后把他放在一边不闻不问，静静等候郑允浩自制力的溃决——他的哥哥，永远高昂骄傲的头颅，挺直有骨气的肩膀；他做决定时从不拖泥带水，在心意已决后绝不顾忌前车之鉴，果敢且智慧，比世界上任何一个人都足堪大任，值得信赖和托付。

 

像他一样的人永远无法主动抛掉尊严，更不可能在任何人面前露出任人宰割的样子，也只有等迫切的生理需求逼得理智绷断，那些埋在他心底深处的东西才可能露出真面目。现在，力量全部耗尽后，他终于真正成为了那个在肉体磨难中艰难度日的人。他再也无力支撑疲乏的大腿和腰肢，跌坐下去，随着他屁股挨上沙发面，按摩棒捅了进来。他哼出声，早就在眼眶里打转的泪珠成串儿地掉下来，和他的唾液一起，把胸前的衬衣搞得一团湿。

 

他整个身子又满又疼又热，在那个性玩具滑腻而精确的刺激中，他的隐秘渴望正在发酵，那是一种身处绝境中逆来顺受时才能体会的快乐——冷酷现实与迷幻感官相互剥离——他早就知道，不论遭到如何不公的对待，自己在最终都可以适应和接受；但在这一刻，求之不得的感觉引发某种始料未及的急速转变。他长叹一口气，竟然对所有发生在自己身上的事感到无以言喻的满足：

 

也许，在某个平行世界中他恪守陈规、至死不渝，另一个世界中他和沈昌珉早已相互摧毁、同穴而亡；而在这一刻，骄傲的郑允浩终于受够了对真实的自己感到厌恶。

 

这也许是沈昌珉最乐意看见的。他赋予他兄弟的掌控和能力终于在这一刻引得他的本我破壳而出；在那根颤动地、滑腻地、塞满地侵入他后穴的按摩棒上，郑允浩热切地摆动腰胯，几乎在紧闭双眼的漆黑中看到沈昌珉的笑脸。

 

但这还不够。不管他怎么扭腰，剐蹭的幅度都太小了。震动的频率也不是那么快、那么狠，没法直击他身体和心灵深处最需抚慰的地方。他扬起脖子，夹紧大腿，撑起一点身子然后狠狠落下去，肩膀一耸一耸的，胸口和屁股上的软肉都在颤，但从他的表情上看不到舒适，只能看到苦闷和无可奈何。

 

总是差这么一些。他的阴茎已经硬到痛，后穴被撑到麻木，最敏感的腺体碰在按摩棒上，润滑剂和肠液把两腿之间的地方糊的一团糟。他的膝盖在沙发绒布上百般磨蹭，浑身都在发抖，但却无法有效地把这份颤抖传递到肉穴深处。不论他怎么夹紧屁股，都因为得不到足够的刺激无法高潮。如果他能喊出来，那么他一定会放任自己把这份几乎烧穿自己的挫败感变成哭喊发泄出来；他连自尊都不剩，如此巨大的代价，如果再尝不到甜头的话——

 

这时候，办公室门外响起一道含蓄礼貌的叩门声。是沈昌珉的秘书敲门的方式。

 

_门可没锁。所以哥要叫得小声点。_

十万火急的情况下郑允浩头脑被无数种糟糕透顶的可能性轰得一片空白。他感到绝望，浑身失去了和险情僵持不下的力量向后跌去，整个体重都压在了屁股上。按摩棒又向里推了一点，这一回确凿地挤压上前列腺，在爆破般的刺激下，他整个人无法克制地战栗起来；巨大的恐慌中他迎来高潮。

 

说门没锁当然是沈昌珉骗他的。来人似乎是受命来寻找什么资料，在尝试性地转动门把无果后便很快离开。郑允浩歪在沙发上，却没有感到任何劫后余生的庆幸。

 

当他刚经历过射精、还不怎么清楚的脑子意识到自己软下去的阴茎正在重新硬起来后他终于开始溃决地呜咽，此时此刻任何一点快感都是折磨。等待是唯一能做的事，但决定权不在他手上。

 

他陷入纯粹的混乱。

 

*

 

沈昌珉走进门内时郑允浩正第四次在干性高潮边沿徘徊。那双紧紧闭上的眼睛因为哭得太多有些红肿，和他脸上嫣红的颜色一起，从他踏进房门就能看到。沈昌珉合上办公室门，给门落锁，然后他迈步走到沙发旁落座。

 

观赏性的目光落在郑允浩身上，但被盯着看的人毫无所觉。他射过两次的性器不太硬的起来，下身一片濡湿，但肉洞深处还在传来令他战栗的快感。他向后倚靠在沙发靠背上，脖颈柔弱地歪向一边，满脸泪痕。沈昌珉几乎可以说自己从未见过郑允浩如此软弱无力的样子。他全身上下只有腰身还在幅度轻微的摆动，像是不再属于他的头脑控制，四肢都已罢工，仅仅剩下躯干对最原始的刺激做出反应。

 

沈昌珉伸手，他轻柔地解开郑允浩脑后的口枷绑带，把他哥哥的下颌从永无止境地酸楚中解放出来。

 

失去力量的肌肉无法牵动下半张脸，郑允浩的嘴巴还是张着的。他的嘴唇干涩且苍白，所以沈昌珉用拇指抵进他的口腔，用沾满唾液的指腹摩挲他的下唇。当那双嘴唇重新变得水光莹润，他整个人看起来好多了，不再是那种一折就断的虚弱模样。沈昌珉的手探向郑允浩身后，他用一条手臂撑起郑允浩的大腿，在他哥哥的屏息以待中一点点抽走那根尚在震动的大东西。

 

按摩棒带着润滑剂和肠液脱离他身体的瞬间，郑允浩长舒一口气。他发出一声被堵在嗓子眼里很久的毫无顾虑的呻吟，像是溺亡边缘的人终于冲破海面，可以畅快地呼吸。他睁开失焦的双眼，下一刻，已经被沈昌珉抱着卧倒在了沙发上。他枕在他弟弟的大腿间，他自己的两腿终于得以并拢，即便他的双手仍然和脚踝绑在一起，当他不用再挺着腰苦苦支撑的时候，也让他觉得置身天堂。

 

现在那双漂亮的眼睛里不再有任何一点倔强和热烈的反抗。沈昌珉见过它们在绝境中迸发光彩的样子，面对任何挑战都绝不偃旗息鼓，他也见过它们上一刻浑如死水、下一刹那就重新变得灵动闪亮。但现在，郑允浩的带着点水光的眼神很迷蒙。仿佛他锐利的意志已经全部懈怠，在这里剩余的只有乖顺的那些。

 

沈昌珉很满意自己看到的。他用手掌附上郑允浩的脸颊，打开他的嘴巴。

 

这种触感叫郑允浩的视线开始聚焦。当他看清楚在眼前物体时倒吸一口冷气。他面对沈昌珉侧躺，眼前就是沈昌珉被束缚在西裤底下不容忽视的勃起——只不过接下来并没有他以为的那种充满父权主义的征服。沈昌珉仅仅揉着他的脸颊，托着他的下巴让他张开嘴，随后又合住，几次反复下来，是帮他恢复下颌知觉的意思，并没有像他担忧的那样任性妄为、把肿胀的阴茎捅进他的喉咙。十几秒钟过去，也可能是几十秒，郑允浩现在没有数秒的余裕，他勉强转动像是不再属于自己的肩膀，那里的肌肉和骨骼发出轻微的咯吱声。

 

他清清喉咙，挤出最后一点力气张口请求，“给我解开。”

 

沈昌珉没有出声。他也没有起身，还是让郑允浩躺在他的腿上，无声地解开那些牢固的绳结。当他做完这个，他用毛毯裹住了郑允浩因为失温而发抖的身体。他的双手探向他的肩背、后腰和大腿，自然而然地开始帮按摩那些酸胀不堪的肌理，就像他曾经无数次做过的一样。清洁可以等。他会在郑允浩睡着后抱他去洗澡，如果必须，他还会给他上好药。

 

沈昌珉一只手揉搓他的手腕，另一只手顺着他的头发，给他的头皮带来若有若无的酥麻。他兄弟的动作沉静而温柔，好像能用这只手掌把今晚这场荒唐事在郑允浩心底留下的印记彻底抹去。

 

连说话的力气都不再剩下的郑允浩软绵绵地躺在沈昌珉的大腿上，他深呼吸着，用了好一会儿把生理性的眼泪憋回去，之后才抬起眼睛和沈昌珉对视。他们彼此凝望良久，直到他迟缓地发觉，在嘴角挂笑的沈昌珉眼底闪烁的神采比起炽烈的欲望，更像是火狱底层的余烬，看似垂死却永远不灭的零星火光。

 

这份贪婪在得到餍足现在看起来如此温暖无害。

 

“有时候我不禁好奇，”郑允浩的嗓音喑哑低沉，“你最终想从我这里得到什么。”

 

如果他理智清醒，想必不会问出这句话。不论如何，他自己总是从犯之一。但沈昌珉没有点破这个事实，他的神情若有所思，连嘴角微笑的弧度都不曾改变。

 

“你是最好的。”那只抚摸他发顶的手掌落在他的脸畔，“我想要你可以提供的 **一切** 。现在，睡吧。”

 

 _而贪婪是人们的原罪，巴比伦为此而倒。_ 郑允浩想着，阖住眼睑。在这些试炼结束后，除了身体酸胀了些，精神疲乏了些，他并没有失去什么。这或许就是他放任自流的借口。盖在他身上的毛毯如此温暖，而被他枕在脸下的沈昌珉的大腿像一块坚实的陆地，使得他的意识终于得以安心离开疲惫的躯壳，飞向渺远的梦乡。

 

 

THE END.

 


End file.
